


Crossing the Brazos

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [3]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Crossing the Brazos<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call/Augustus ‘Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Brazos

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s81ad/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002sbwfr/)

Wading hip-high through the murky water Woodrow wished he’d never had taken up this job when Captain Inish Scull had asked for volunteers.

But Gus had been so excited. Had asked him to come along. For the companionship and adventure, as Gus had put it. True enough Gus was his pard and they had been through a lot in the past.

Seeing Gus in front of him wading through the mud grey water almost up to his chest. Pistol holster slung over his shoulder, rifle high above his head, Woodrow sighed. Silently he thanked the lord for being much taller.


End file.
